Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with a lightweight masonry hollow brick having a substantially rectangular cuboid shape with central cavities and side indentations. The masonry hollow brick contains insulating materials such as perlite, polyethylene and/or crumb rubber.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Thermally efficient masonry bricks play a crucial role in reducing electricity consumption needed to maintain a desired “comfort” temperature within a building. Heat transfer through masonry bricks may be reduced by partially replacing fine aggregates and/or coarse aggregates of the masonry bricks with insulating materials. Additionally, an effective structural design of masonry hollow bricks may contribute to the reduction of heat transfer through the bricks.
In view of the forgoing, one objective of the present disclosure is to provide an insulating masonry hollow brick formed from a concrete mixture containing cement, water, sand, and a coarse aggregate, in addition to an insulating material such as perlite, polyethylene, and crumb rubber. The masonry hollow brick may be of a substantially rectangular cuboid shape having central cavities and side indentations. The insulating masonry hollow brick provides substantially improved insulation properties while satisfying the strength requirements described in ASTM C 129.